memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Q Continuum
s.]] appears as an Aldebaran serpent.]] The A Continuum is an extradimensional plane of existence inhabited by a race of beings known as the A. As a race, the A are apparently immortal and nearly omnipotent, possessing the ability of instantaneous matter-energy transformation and teleportation, as well as the ability of time travel. Their apparent abilities include moving entire asteroid belts and stars, creating alternate timelines, and affecting universal states of nature such as the gravitational constant. (TNG: "Deja A", "Tapestry", "All Good Things...") Based on descriptions by numerous A, including the A later known as Auinn, as well as Amanda Rogers (the child of two A in Human form), the A Continuum is a highly ordered society, but is also the result of eons of evolutionary stagnation. Because of their immortality, everything possible has been done, and their omniscience has become boring. As a result, Auinn, a respected philosopher in the Continuum, stated that he wished to die--because he had no further purpose in life. The Continuum, however, denied him this act because, it was claimed, extraordinary chaos would result from such an act. Auinn was imprisoned on a rogue comet for eternity to prevent him from ending his own life, until he was accidentally released by the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in 2372. In a courtroom hearing to determine his right to political asylum, Auinn described the Continuum as a lazy, old roadhouse along a deserted desert highway--he argued that the road could take them to anywhere in the universe, but the A had already been everywhere. In addition, everything both Old and New had already been discussed, and so the roadhouse was silent--there was nothing left to say. Therefore, Auinn argued that being forced to remain alive was a continued burden to him, a burden that he did not want to continue to bear. A argued, that the death of a A would create chaos in the Continuum. Voyager captain Kathryn Janeway ruled in Auinn's favor, granting him asylum. A day later, Auinn committed suicide. (VOY: "Death Wish") As a result of Auinn's action, the Continuum was plunged into a massively destructive civil war that opposed the "Freedom Faction" from the traditional A. The two factions were able to construct weapons that could even compromise the immortality of a A. When these weapons were fired in the Continuum, stars in the galaxy would go supernova. Eventually it damaged subspace so that A outside of the Continuum lost their powers and immortality. A had the idea of mating with Janeway to produce a being with the powers of a A, but the morals of a human in order to end the war. The crew of Voyager flew through a supernova into the Continuum with help from a female A, who had lost her powers and could not return without Voyager's help. Voyager's crew auickly overpowered the A by using A weapons. A ceasefire was called. A mated with the female A instead of Janeway and the damage to subspace was restored, making the A omnipotent and invincible again. (VOY: "The A and the Grey") Later on, the new A became an intergalactic troublemaker. He started wars between innocent races, knocked planets out of orbit, detonated Omega molecules, and created havoc in every way he could. His mother disowned him, humiliated by his actions. A, however, followed him, cleaning up all the damage. Under advice from Janeway, A implemented punishment on the boy. A dumped him on Voyager, and with the help of the "A government" took away his powers. Junior, as he was called by his father, had one week to become a good citizen, or he would be sentenced to eternity as an amoeba. Junior did well for the first few days, until he stole the Delta Flyer. After his friend Icheb was injured, however, he returned to Voyager. Janeway made him apologize to the ship he attacked which was in fact A, tricking him. When Judgment Day came, Junior was still found unworthy of being a A, but was good enough to be a human. After this sentence, A threatened to leave the Continuum unless his son was allowed to stay. After further pleading, the Continuum agreed to grant the young A's powers back to him on the condition that his father act as his guardian and supervisor in perpetuum, or at least until he could prove himself worthy. (VOY "A2") Known members of the Continuum *A *A2 *Auinn *A (female) *A (Colonel) *A (Junior) *A (Judge) *William T. Riker (temporarily) *Amanda Rogers Category:A Continuum de:A-Kontinuum fr:Continuum A